Reaper Run In
by blueblue.x
Summary: After a misunderstanding, Schmidt is taken by the club and must somehow manage to get away or convince them to let him go. This story follows mostly Chibs, Juice, Nick, and Schmidt.
1. Scene 1

5

Introduction: The sons of anarchy are a motorcycle club from a made up town in California called Charming. They have a reputation for violence and criminal activity in Charming and towns in close proximity to Charming. The leader, or President, of the club is Clay, a middle aged man. His VP is his stepson Jax, an attractive young man with medium long blonde hair. The club members range from a variety of different personalities. From a badass Scottish biker, to a highly skilled Puerto-Rican computer expert. The Sons have been looking for an opportunity for a profitable, money-making situation. Today might just be that day.

WS. TELLER-MORROW AUTO BODY SHOP

INT. CLUBHOUSE -DAY

Description: Charming, California. It's a sunny day. The usual sounds of the auto body shop fill the air. Jax walks into the clubhouse with Tigs. The rest of the guys are spread out among the clubhouse, some sitting around the bar or on the couches, others playing pool.

TIGS:

(To the guys)

Clay wants us in the chapel in 15!

JAX:

(To Tigs)

What's this about?

TIGS:

Don't know. I just do what the boss says.

[Cut to: Everyone gathering around the table. There's chit chatting here and there. It's cut off by Clay.]

CLAY:

Alright, listen up. We got a good opportunity to pull in some cash. The Hell's Angels down in SoCal are wanting to take a look at our inventory. I already half way set up the meeting, just need a unanimous vote and I'll make the call.

[Close up on each person around the table individually. They each vote yes. Everyone gets up from the table, leaving Clay alone in the room. He reaches into his pocket, pulls out his phone, and puts it to his ear.]

EXT. TELLER-MORROW AUTO BODY SHOP

[Cut to: Everyone walking out of the clubhouse. They all split up. Some sitting right outside the clubhouse, some going into the body shop. Clay comes out of the clubhouse.]

CLAY:

(Loudly)

Meetings set. We'll meet them in an hour.

EXT. SIDE OF THE ROAD -DAY

[Cut to: An empty plot of land off the side of the road. The Sons of Anarchy and Hell's Angels are in the lot. Bikes and club members are sprawled out onto separate sides. Clay and the president of Hell's Angels meet in the middle. Heads are nodding, hands are shaking, and the deal is made. Both clubs part ways. The sons meet back at the clubhouse to discuss further action.

Cut to: The chapel. Everyone is sitting around the reaper table once again. Clay and Jax agree half the club will deliver guns, while a few pick up the money.]

JAX:

Chibs and Juice will ride into the city to pick up the money. The rest of us will meet the Angels at a location of their choosing to drop off the guns. If either of us have a tail, no money and no guns are exchanged in the same location. No transaction, no evidence of any criminal activity.

CLAY:

Any questions?

(Nobody answers.)

Let's ride.

EXT. LOS ANGELES -DAY

[Fade in: The apartment building in Los Angeles. It's a sunny day. A couple of cars can be seen driving past the building.]

INT. LOFT APARTMENT

A large apartment with an open floor pan. Brick walls, modern furnishing and appliances. Lots of natural light due to the large windows. Nick, the absolute opposite of Schmidt, sits at the island in the kitchen. Schmidt, a very clean, well groomed, overly confident ladies man with a slight fear of germs walks in.

NICK:

Schmidt, it's nearly 4 in the afternoon!

SCHMIDT:

(Sluggishly)

I couldn't sleep. Cece has that dinner thing she wants me to go with her to and you know how I get with those types of things.

NICK:

It's a dinner, Schmidt. All you have to do is dress nice and eat.

SCHMIDT:

Come with me, Nick.

NICK:

Nah, it's a formal thing. I don't do formal.

SCHMIDT:

(convincingly)

C'mon. There will be models there.

NICK:

Fine.

[Cut to: The sons getting ready to head out. They all get onto their bikes and take off. We follow them for a while as they ride down a long road. They come to a fork in the road. Juice and Chibs go one way while the others continue straight.

Jump cut to: Schmidt and Nick are dressed. They meet Cece at the dinner. They all take their seats and the food is served. They finish eating and move into a room where people are mingling. Hello's and introductions are exchanged. Schmidt notices something wrong with Nick.]

SCHMIDT:

Jesus, Nick. You're all sweaty, it's gross.

Nick doesn't respond. Sweat drips down his forehead. He's stiff as a board. His eyes are darting from Schmidt to another part of the room.

SCHMIDT:

(Confused)

What? What is it? What are you looking at?

Nick continues to dart his eyes back and forth. Schmidt turns around to see a blonde-haired girl standing near the corner of the room. Its Nick's ex. She hasn't noticed them staring at her.

EXT. LOS ANGELES. AN ALLEYWAY -DAY

[Cut to: Chibs on the phone with Clay. Him and Juice are in a shady alley way.]

JUICE:

Is this really the place they chose?

CHIBS:

Guess so. Bastards must be paranoid. Said there should already be two guys here to pick up the money.

They lean against their bikes and wait.

[Cut to: Nick freaking out. Schmidt pulls him right outside the building in hopes of calming him down. It's an alley way.


	2. Scene 1, Part 2

2

SCHMIDT:

Nick, calm down, its only Caroline!

NICK:

(rambling)

I walked out on her, Schmidt. What if she physically hurts me? What if she hurts me with words?

[Nick and Schmidt continue to ramble on.

Cut to: Chibs and Juice. They stand up from their bikes.]

JUICE:

(To Chibs)

Yo, are these the guys?

CHIBS:

Gotta be.

[Chibs and Juice walk towards Schmidt and Nick. They don't notice them until they are standing right besides them. They stop talking and turn to look at the rugged bikers.]

SCHMIDT:

May we help you?

JUICE:

We're here for the pick up.

(Silence)

We're here to pick up the money. For the guns.

SCHMIDT:

Guns, what guns? What money, we don't have any money.

NICK:

Yeah, we don't have any money for any guns. What're you guys talking about?

CHIBS:

Let's cut the bullshit, lads. We're here to pick up the money and we're not leaving empty handed. Lets not make this any harder than it has to be, just give us what we want.

NICK:

Are you deaf! We don't have any money!

CHIBS:

Alright then.

(Points at Schmidt)

You. Come with us.

SCHMIDT:

What? Who? Me? Nick, what do I do?

NICK:

(Under his breath nervously)

Don't go with the bad guys.

[Chibs grabs Schmidt by his collar and drags him back to the bikes.]


	3. Scene 2

INT. WAREHOUSE- DAY

[Fade in: An empty warehouse. Chibs enters holding Schmidt by the collar. Juice follows in behind them. There's a chair in the center. Chibs shoves Schmidt onto the chair.]

SCHMIDT:

C'mon, man! This is a Canali cotton twill dress shirt! With double cuffs…

CHIBS:

(To Juice)

Get Clay on the phone. We gotta get all this sorted out.

JUICE:

Sure thing brother.

(Exits.)

CHIBS:

(To Schmidt)

So, where's the money?

SCHMIDT:

I told you, man, there is no money. You got the wrong guy. Now I'm stuck in a dusty, dirty warehouse when I could be in a room full of models.

CHIBS:

There's no way we got the wrong guys. We were told two guys would be at that spot with the money.

SCHMIDT:

Somebody lied to you. I-

[Juice rushes in.]

JUICE:

Yo, we gotta go. Now.

SCHMIDT:

(Annoyed)

What now?

CHIBS:

Ah. Get him. And-

[The sound of gunshots and bullets fill the air. Juice and Chibs duck.

Pan to: The chair where Schmidt was sitting. It's empty.]

EXT. ALLEYWAY

[Cut to: Nick. He's pacing back and forth in the alley. Jess walks out from the building.]

JESS:

Hey, Nick. What's going on? Where's Schmidt?

NICK:

Uh, there were bad guys and they wanted money but we didn't have the money so they took Schmidt…

JESS:

(yells)

THEY TOOK SCHMIDT?

NICK:

Yeah, I don't know, it all happened so fast!

JESS:

We gotta find him!

[Cut to: The warehouse. Schmidt is army crawling on the floor. He reaches something to hide behind and leans against it. Juice and Chibs are still ducked down from where they stood. Their guns are drawn and they attempt to fire back at the shooters.]

SCHMIDT:

Oh my god, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die and I'm not wearing my favorite micro fiber blend from Pakistan!

[The gunshots finally start to fade. Juice and Chibs dust themselves off and straighten themselves out.]

CHIBS:

Jesus Christ. Juicey, what did Clay say?

JUICE:

The Angel's didn't show up to pick up the guns. Something's going on here. We gotta meet Clay and the guys in the city.

CHIBS:

Where's the guy?

JUICE:

Hmm, what guy?

CHIBS:

The money guy! The guy we put in the chair!

[Juice and Chibs look for Schmidt They find him in a corner of the warehouse with his phone to his ear. They throw his phone out of his hands and pick him up off the floor.

Cut to: The alleyway. Jess and Nick are still standing outside. Jess' phone rings.]

JESS:

Schmidt, oh my god where are you? Are you okay?

NICK:

Is he okay? What is he saying? I can't hear him!

JESS:

Schmidt, stay where you are. We're coming to get you.

[Jess hangs up. Her and Nick go back into the building.]


	4. Scene 3

[WS: A road.

A motorcycle followed by a van speeds past.

INT: The van. Juice is driving. In the back sits Schmidt. His hands are tied in front of him.]

SCHMIDT:

Man, what is this all about? Why can't you just let me go, there's obviously a misunderstanding here.

JUICE:

I don't call the shots here, man.

SCHMIDT:

C'mon, man. At least tell me what's going on. Should I expect more of what happened back there?

JUICE:

I don't know, man, something's not right. Your guys didn't show up, you guys didn't drop off the money. Shits gonna go down, man.

SCHMIDT:

What kind of shit?

[Cut to: Nick and Jess. They're back inside the building in the middle of the dinner party.]

NICK:

Jess! Jess, what did Schmidt say? Where is he? Is he okay? Jess!

JESS:

He said he's okay. Something about a Scottish guy with an amazing accent and a spicy Puerto-Rican. And a warehouse! A warehouse! We have to find him. How do we find him?

NICK:

Okay, but whatever we do we can't let Cece know Schmidt is missing.

CECE:

SCHMIDT IS MISSING?

[Cut to: Juice and Schmidt. They're still in the van. Schmidt is now sitting in the passenger's seat.]

JUICE:

Models?

SCHMIDT:

An entire building. Filled with them!

JUICE:

So, you're not with the Angels and you don't have the money for us?

SCHMIDT:

No, man. I told you. You got me mixed up with someone else. You guys gotta figure out how you go about communicating. This is some serious miscommunication.

[Cut to: Jess, Nick, and Cece.]

JESS:

Schmidt is fine, he just got kidnapped by these guys.

NICK:

(Interrupts)

Bad guys, they're bad guys and they're bikers.

JESS:

Yeah, okay. Bad biker guys. He said he's fine. He's in a warehouse somewhere. We just have to figure out where.

CECE:

What about the tracker?

JESS:

The tracker?

CECE:

Yeah, we installed these tracker things. It was a sex thing…

[Jess and Nick look at each other.]

NICK:

That's weird, but it might work. How do you find out his location?

CECE:

Oh, here

(Pulls out her phone)

We got the premium package.

[They all huddle around Cece's phone.]

CECE:

So.. It says… He's right outside the city! Look! Just there!

NICK & JESS

(at the same time)

LET'S GO!

[Cut to: Juice, Schmidt, and Chibs. Chibs gets off his bike. Juice gets out of the van and goes around to help Schmidt out. They are back in the alleyway.

Fade to black.]


	5. Scene 3, Part 2

CHIBS:

What is it Juicey? Why bring us back here?

JUICE:

We've got the wrong guy.

CHIBS:

What do you mean?

JUICE:

This isn't our guy. This dude has nothing to do with any clubs. He wasn't a part of the deal, man. He's just an average dude.

[Pan to Schmidt.]

SCHMIDT:

Wrong place wrong time, am I right?

CHIBS:

Then where is our guy?

JUICE:

Not sure. Must have missed them.

CHIBS:

(Sighs)

Call Clay...

INT WAREHOUSE- NIGHT

[Cut to: Jess, Nick, and Cece walk in. They spread out to look for Schmidt.]

CECE:

(Whispering)

Schmidt. Schmidt.

NICK:

(Whispering as well)

Schmidt-y. Schmidt-y, where are you?

JESS:

(Gasps)

Guys, there's bullet shells all over the place.

CECE:

Oh my god.

JESS:

(Gasps again)

Schmidt's phone!

[Cut to: The alleyway.]

JUICE:

Clay and the guys haven't left yet. Caught up in some shit up there. They know about the misunderstanding.

CHIBS:

Alright, you.

(To Schmidt)

I guess you can get outta here.

[Juice unties Schmidt's hands. Schmidt stands up.]

SCHMIDT:

That's it? You're just gonna let me go like that?

CHIBS:

Aye. You shouldn't have been taken in the first place.

SCHMIDT:

Who was it you guys were meaning to (physically makes finger quotations) "take" anyways? I mean, what's this (makes finger quotations again) "deal" you guys were making? What's the "misunderstanding?"

JUICE:

Just a deal, man. We were supposed to meet these guys at an alley and pick up some money for-

[Chibs stops Juice with a quick slap on the chest. There's an awkward silence.]

SCHMIDT:

There's, like, a million alleys in L.A. What alley were you guys supposed to meet?

JUICE:

Oh, its called the Santee Alley.

SCHMIDT:

(Sighs and puts his hand to his face)

That's not an actual _alley..._ That's the name of a place…


End file.
